I'm an Angel, You Git!
by IggyKitty
Summary: The nation of England just happens to be an Angel. What will happen when a certain Scotsman finds him on the job. In a toga. God, Iggy was really blessed with a great family, huh? -FailSummary! First fanfic, Please review! ;3; More to come
1. Chapter 1

An Angel isn't just born an Angel.

It's a well know fact that they are chosen from what they do in there life's.

Ether they're good or bad.

An Angel or Devil.

That parts simple. The hard parts the training.

Yep. Training.

After being chosen, you don't just magically know the rules, duties and responsibilities of being an angel!

Being a Angel is hard work! You need to work for it!

Plus, you have no choice you're chosen; You _will_ become a white winged being.

So, there he was. Wearing nothing but a toga, sandals and gold cuffs, outside a pub somewhere in London, England.

His own bloody city. Capital, even!

Arthur Kirkland, England, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

was a Angel.

Fucking fabulous.

Scotland slammed the glass to the counter, pulling out a- _Scottish-_ ten pound note, sliding it under, the now empty, shot glass.

Staggering from his seat to the door, blocking the ruckus behind him, Like hell he hadn't paid enough! He didn't have that much to drink!  
>Probably.<p>

Anywho, back to the bar-

"I paid th' rite amount, ya' buggers! I'm done for the night!" And with that, he ripped the door open and left the grim place; God did he wish he hadn't.

England, his little brother, was outside the door. In his toga. Was his economy that bad? Bad enough for him to become a stripper?

I blame France. And America.

"Iggy, What are you-?"  
>"Fuck, Scotland! W-What are you doing here? I thought Wales was keeping an eye on you?" England's face turned red, He'd made sure <em>nobody<em> would have seen him like this! How could this happen?

"England...-" _Hic_. "I always knew ye' were queer." The elder blankly answered.

_I OWN NOTHING~! _

_Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz_

_This was based on a RP with a friend, she wanted to me to write it up, so here it is~! _  
><em>This is only a short chapter, because its almost 2am right now. ;_;<em>

_Meh._

_IggyKitty OUT~! _


	2. Chapter 2

"W-What? It's not like that- It's a job, Wanker!" England shrieked. He wasn't gay! Well, not to his brothers he wasn't...  
>"Aye~? So it's a job~? Tut, tut England~ Ye' kno' that a one way ticket to 'ell!" The red-head chuckled back to his younger sibling. Earning a smack from his 'wee' brother.<p>

"N-Not that kind of job! I-I'm just.. Just.. Nether mind! Lets just get you home, you reek!" Promptly pulling his hand away and waving it by his face, as if to prove his point.

Scotland simply muttered to himself before letting a cough out- Oh god, his head hurt...

"Ya' bent bugger, You can't tell me what ta' do!" He spat between coughs-

"Fine, be like that! I guess I can call France, He'd love to have a 'chat' with his best buddy, wouldn't he? Especially seeing you're drunk."

Now, Scotland was no fool. He knew England would call the frog. They were friends, yes. But he also knew France would be more then happy to get into a certain Scotsman's boxers, The more drunk; the more likely.

"EH?" _hic._ "Watch ye' mouth, Ya' little bitch!"

"Heed my warning, Scotland. Now, What was that you called me~?" Yes! He had power over his brother, somewhat! Giving his elder hell always did make him happy. Very, very happy.  
>"I called ye' a lil' bitch! You got a problem with it?" He shot back, the few people walking by turned to them. Can you blame them? How often do you see a drunk Scot and a 'Angel' fighting?<br>"... I'm calling Francis, You just stay here and be quiet, Okay?" With that, the Brit turn on his heel and started towards a red phone booth.


	3. Chapter 3

"O-Oi! Get back 'ere, ya' Twat!" Scotty took a sharp step, grabbing his brother by the toga and pulling him back, causing him to come crashing into the elder.

"Ye' call 'im and you'll wake up to bagpipes every mornin', Got that?"

"Wanker... Scotland, Let go of my toga, You're pulling it up my legs." Reaching down to the edge of the fabric, he started to pull at it so it covered more of his milky thighs, still showing too much, to his dismay.

"... Ye' queer." Letting go of the dress-like clothing, Scotland took a step back. Only to end up stumbling over his feet and crashing into the wall- Just a little reminder to England that he was only _j__ust_able to stand. With a sigh, the Red-head's arm was grabbed as his brother pulled him away from the brick wall and down the road.

Now, Scotland was fair- Mostly- but one thing he didn't stand for was his youngest brother to push him around the tell him what to do.

"Scotland, You're being a drunk Nitwit. Let's just get you home, Okay? People are staring-" England was cut off by a arm being pulls from his grip and smacked onto his head. "I dun' give a _bloody fuck_ what they think! I'm _Scotland_! I can do what I like!" He hissed back.

And with that, Scotty had earned himself a smack on the head. He was now being dragged down the road by England, again. Giving in, he pulled his arm back and follows the 'Wee git'.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this is later then the last chapters, School started again and homework as been eating at my time. eAe;; <em>

_Anyways~ Here it is! I know I said the chapters would get longer, and yet this is the shortest yet. ;_; Sorry, Old chaps._

_Also, I just wanted to give a slight head-up to the fact I **will** be using **British English **because all characters(So far~) are part of Britain and I'm English myself. xD;  
><em>

_- IggyKitty~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh'honhonhon~ What do we have here? A new chapter? Fantastic! **_

_**Disclaimber: I own, like, nothing! *Only the fan-characters!***_

* * *

><p>They strange duo soon arrived at the brothers London household, it was large and majestic- Much unlike they're small cottage in the highlands of Scotland or the town house in Wales, might I add.*<p>

Pulling the drunk to the door, England took the door handle and opened the oak door, pulling the Scot inside.

"Now, Scottie, where are you going to sleep tonight? You're room all the way up the stairs, or in the living room?" The Brit chuckled as he walked into his study door, leaving the elder in the hall, trying to keep himself up. Failing, of course, Scotland simply let his feet slid out as he feel into a sitting position with a _thud. _Following that, there was noise from above them, Wales poking his head around the banister too look down the stairs.

"… What happened to you then, boyo?" His Welsh accent thick, the blonde walked towards him. Wales was the one who looked most like England, he had blondish-brown, curly hair with a small curls poking out. He also had green eyes like the rest of his family, only his were softer then the rest. Seeing the time was around about half-twelve, he was wearing a plain t-shit with jogging bottoms with thick socks- Oh! And he was also carrying Sprinkles. Sprinkles was his pet sheep, who was currently wearing a bed-cap.

"He's drunk again, Wales. I believe he owes you ten pounds, right?" England's voice grew closer as he walked out of the study, now wearing his pyjamas and a mocking smirk.

"I hate ye' both." Scottie grumbled as he tried to pick himself of the cold, cold floor.

Wales stared blankly at England before turning his gaze onto the Scottish drunkard; He knew he'd never be able to not drink of a week, even if his life depended on it…  
>Sighing, the Welshman turned and made his way back to his room.<p>

"It's too early for this, put him on the couch and go to bed already."

The next morning, everything was silent. The house, the streets, the whole nations…

**BAAAAAAAH~****  
><strong>

A small, fluffy ball of pink-ish-white ran through the house, disturbing everything inhabitant as it went. There was multiple groans as the United Kingdom dragged themselves from there warm and cosy beds.

England was the first downstairs, already with the kettle on as he rummaged through his cupboards to find breakfast- Which would of course be a plate of Jaffa Cakes.

Sipping his now-ready cup of tea, England heard a loud moan from the living room- Great, Scotland was awake and, from the sound of it, had a bad hangover.

Sprinkles came trotting into the kitchen, soon followed by his sleepy owner.

"You think Scot's going ta' be groggier then usual this morning? I mean, he _did _stink last night, more then normal…" Wales stated as he grabbed a Jaffa cake and went to pour himself some orange juice.

"Guys! Why is Scotland so grumpy? I went to see him and he just called me a 'Bloodeh bugga' and threw a book at me!" Northern Ireland, or just 'North', waltz into the room, rubbing his head with a sour expression, "Let me guess, a little too much at 'The Ol' Barn', hm~?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>* I gave them houses in each part of the UK, but I didn't mention an house, I know. I didn't think it was needed. ^^;<em>**

**_Anywho, Enter Wales, North and Sprinkles! : D  
><em>****_I hope you all know that Sprinkles is my favourite character in this RP/Fic. :'D You'll see why in later chapters. _**

**_Longest chapter yet. /EmoCorner.  
>Sorry 'bout that. u ;;<em>**

**_-IggyKitty out~! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! WOOO~ o 3 o;; Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with... stuff.  
><strong>

**I OWN NOTHING! /NOTHING/. **

* * *

><p>North Ireland was the 'clone' of Ireland, only male. He has short, spiky orange hair with bright eyes and freckles dotted over his cheeks. By 'Clone', they meant he was a copy. You see, when Ireland became independent, England decided to curse her. Of course, the curse went wrong and North was born. He was hyper, too say the least.<p>

"… North, you should know better than to annoy Scotland in the morning. Don't lie and say that you didn't know he's hung-over." Wales stated from across the room, his back to the other with his head poked into a cupboard.

"Oh, you know me so well, Wales, you truly do." North threw a smirk at the other, before walking over to the table and sitting down, grabbing an apple as he did so.

"Oh! England, I have some news for yo-" He was cut off by a very angry sounding shout…

"Will ye' all just shut up?" **CRASH! **"…Shite!" The Scotsman came tumbling into the hallway, holding what seemed to be a chair leg. Fabulous.

Groaning, England set his mug down and walked over to his brother, grabbing the wooden leg and promptly smacking it over the others head.  
>"You're paying for that, Wanker!" Walking back into the kitchen, he dropped the leg into the bin. Scotland, now nursing his sore head, grumbled under his breath before speaking out.<br>"Jist keep it down! I'm gunna' take a nap…" Shuffling back into the living room…

"… As I was saying, Australia is coming over. He should be here soon." North finished, glee lacing his voice.

There was a long pause. Both England and Wales seemed frozen in place. _D-Did he just say 'Australia'…? _

In a flash, England was running to the stairs, saying something about getting a shower while Wales places all the glasses and plates in the washing machine, a smirk crawling onto his face.

"Australia, you say~? How very splendid! Do you think he'll bring that lovely bear with him, North~?" Wales, who seemed far too pleased, giggled out.

"Most likely… Why, may I ask?" He somewhat regretted asking that, as his brothers smirk grew. The Welshman walked over and whispered into his ear, causing him a laughing aloud before breaking out into a grin.  
>"Excellent idea, my dear Sheep-Shagger!"<p>

About half an hour later, the doorbell was rung. England was still fumbling upstairs while Wale's went to the answer the door, followed by Sprinkles, leaving North.

"Aussie! Great to see you again, lad!" Opening the door, he was greeted by a tall, muscular man. The Australian was far taller than any of the British isle family. The younger man had deep brown hair, with two ahoges shooting out from where his hair parts. He also, like certain other ex-colonies, have taken up the bushy eyebrow trait, and worn them proudly, might I add. He also owned a small, grey koala bear, that seemed to be glued to the back of his head. With gleaming green eyes, the Aussie hugged his 'uncle' tightly, his normal bright grin placed onto his face.

"'Ello, Uncle Wales! Long-time no see, mate!"

"Australia! How have ya' been doing?" North came bounding though the corridor, joining the hug. After they all pulled back, they spotted England watching from the stairs, now wearing white slacks, a white shirt and a very manly cardigan. Australia's eyes instantly brightened.

"Mum!" Aussie ran to the Brit and pulled him into a _very_ tight hug, "How have you been? You've grown bigga' since last time I was you- Or is that just your eyebrows? Oh, I've missed you, Mumsy!"

England only sighed and hugged his 'son' back, not brothering to answer any of the strange questions thrown his way.

"Good to see you too, Australia, my boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. I made Australia a Mummy's boy that loves hugs. :I And he's adorable. Deal with it.<strong>

**Also, I didn't make it very clear in this chapter, but Aussie always carries his 'pet' koala around with him. That /will/ be important later.  
>Trust me, It'll be worth the wait. = u = Eheheh~<strong>

**Until next time, mon cheris! **

**-IggyKitty. **


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling away from the tight embrace, England couldn't help but smile at the bubbly man.

"So, what have I missed here in the good ol' UK?" Australia kept grinning as the three of them filled him in on what he had missed since his last visit. As they're chat came to an end, Wales' lips grew into a mischievous smirk as he glanced at North then at Aussie.

"Say, Australia… You think I could borrow that lil' koala of yours?" Australia's grin dropped before he nodded and passed the small bear to the elder.

"Just wonderin', but don't you hate him?" He questioned the Welshman, watching carefully at the way he was holding the mammal.

"Well~ Scotland was a twat so we're going to put this lil' bugger on his face while he's sleeping! Good revenge or what~?" North grinned out to Aussie and England, who both fell silent.

Australia was the first the crack into a fit of giggles, soon followed by England.  
>"That's like committing suicide, you gits~!" England snorted out between his laughter. The hysterics soon died down, earning the two disapproving stares from North and Wales.<p>

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Wales stated, walking into the living room, still keeping a firm hold of the bear. He made his way over to the sleeping Scotsman as the others clambered into the room and huddled in the corner. He put his hand over the animal's eyes before setting him down just on Scot's neck before removing his hand.

Australia watched carefully from the other end of the room, he knew how much the small bear hated the red-head, and he was slightly worried for him. But only _slightly_.

After the hand was removed from his eyes, the animal stared at the sleeping figure that he was resting on. After a moment or two, he started to growl and attacked Scotland's face mercilessly. Not so surprisingly, this woke the Scot up. Sitting up suddenly and ripping the bear off his, now tainted, face. Glaring daggers at Wales, who was in fits of laughter.

"WALES! I'LL KILL YE'!" The furious Scot threw the bear at the younger, stumbling to his feet. Wales neatly dodged the bear, which was caught by Aussie, and soon found himself fleeing the room. After Scotland ran out, after Wales, the trio burst into fits of giggles and laughter.

They're laughter died down when they heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Scotty! It was only a joke!"

_**CRASH**_**.**

Wales' sheep came running back into the living room, biting the end of North's trousers and pulling them. North picked the animal up and moved to the kitchen, almost dropping Sprinkles when he caught sight of his brothers.

Scotland currently was holding the fruit bowl and was throwing apples at Wales, who was dodging them neatly. Placing the sheep down, North moved back and leaned on the wall, watching his brothers battling it out.

About half an hour later, Wales and Scot had moved from throwing kitchen items to fist fighting. Both England and North were watching while Aussie was pampering his angry bear, only to be torn away from him when he heard more shouting.

"Wales, if you die, I'm going to make Sprinkles into a roast~!" England started eyeing the small lamb, causing Wales to stiffen.

Suddenly, Wales burst out in a fit of struggling, kicking and slapping at Scotland to try and get the elder off him.

"Not Spinkles! Don't you dare touch him, England!" Punching Scotland one last time, the red-head rolled off him, gripping his now bleeding face, and let the Welshman jump up and run to the the small sheep, gripping onto it tightly.  
>"England, you're evil."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I updated. Wooooow. :U<em>

_Soo, I had alot of trouble writing this chapter. You see, this whole story is based of a RP from about a mouth or two ago. And I'm currently finding it hard to remember alot of it._

_ ; 3 ;'' Yeah. Annoying. onbnjdskfnibjn._

_I've also been writing alots of one-shots and such lately, for practise and/or to skribble down ideas. o 3 oU So, when I'm done with this story I'll throws lota FrUK your way. ;D_

_'Till next time~!  
>~IggyKitty <em>


	7. Important, Read!

Hello, dear readers! 

I'm sorry to say, I'm putting this story onto temporary hiatus.

Why? Because I've had lots of idea for other fics and block for this one.

Sorry.

~IggyKitty.


End file.
